horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:Lacd2/@comment-28306341-20160922182604/@comment-28306341-20171111000553
¿Que tipo de tonterías no te gustaría ver? Claro que es para tanto :(, con el "método infalible" se determina si hay una bruja o no, y si la hay hay que quemarla XD Recuerda agradecerle a los escritores :/ Nunca sabremos que habría pasado si no habrían roto, pero de más que la PF seria más relevante actualmente, pero puede que Finn no habría madurado :/ La poca dignidad que le queda yo diría Bueno esperemos que no salgan con que Gumbald es más inteligente que la DP de la nada :( mmm pero no todos los dulces ciudadanos son "destructivos", de que ese pan fuese descuidado en el pasado no es culpa de Bonnie y como ya he mencionado mil veces me alegra que ese pan este lejos de la DP (a mi no me agradan los que traicionan a la DP y menos que la llamen "malvada") Pero el señor cremoso fue el que la tuvo más fácil al ser la primera cita de la DP en la vida de ella, si el señor cremoso intentaría acercarse a la DP lo rechazaría Pues los escritores lo quisieron así desde hace años y hay que acostumbrarnos gústenos o no Tal vez aborden uno de esos temas en la película, pero de más que no lo harán :( Esperemos que Gumbald deje huella con la guerra que se avecina y no sea un Orgalorg 2.0, dudo que nos desvelen donde exactamente esta Ooo Pues no, no me parece extraño conociendo a la DP ciencia puede ser su primer dulce ciudadano como dije Me gustaría ver a GOLB pero no se puede asegurar si estara presente :( Pues no me lo había preguntado, de más que los humanos son mantenidos por Minnie :/ thumb|250px|left|No se sabe cuanto tiempo me tomaría la investigación XD Solo conquistarías Ooo para poder "estudiar" XDDD a la PF? no te culpo yo si pudiera no solo capturaría a la PF sino también a la DP y a Marcy ya sabes para estudiar anatomía en distintas humanoides XD ( lo bueno es de que Finn no daría problemas ya que solo defendería a su helecho andante) y que harías con tu pan favorito de toda la historia? Bueno Cris espero que veas Evangelion algún día o sino me veré obligado a spamerte la serie hasta la eternidad... mentira XD vela si tu lo deseas, pero solo diré que hay cierto personaje masculino por el que la PF babearía (solo diré que no guarda secretos y es muy directo) Oye sabes por qué esa chica llamada Rei es mi waifu? (de más que ni te interesa pero...) yo me siento identificado con ella (hasta cierto punto, claro) y por ello la e elevado a la categoría de personaje favorito en toda la animación tanto de occidente como de oriente. Si te ves la serie te darás una vaga idea de como soy en la realidad... y no tienes nada que decir del aspecto fisco de Rei >:( thumb|right|250px|Viste el video de Quetzal?, yo me vi entero el video de Heroender (24 min) así que seria justo que vieras el video de Evangelion (la serie vale demasiado la pena) Dross eww, no tienes idea de lo mal que me cae ese tipo :/ RIP flaminn 2012-2013, 2016-? Finntress :/ Reitero que en ese link solo se encuentra el pdf y tal vez algún día suban la novela con las ilustraciones pero solo tal vez... En Virture of the Ardor hay un momento donde el Pdc le toma la mano a la PF y no se la quiere soltar mmmmmmmmmm, ahora no se si vale la pena leerse la novela gráfica thumb|left|240px|"Cinnamon Bun, stop holding Flame Princess’s hand and give all my guests their ceremonial gift baskets.”